


The Woods of Dunadye

by k3lmor3



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3lmor3/pseuds/k3lmor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing anything on here and I do have a general idea what I'm writing about but I also have no idea how I'm going to go about it so here is what I have.<br/>We shall see how crappy this turns out!<br/>:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Woods of Dunadye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything on here and I do have a general idea what I'm writing about but I also have no idea how I'm going to go about it so here is what I have.  
> We shall see how crappy this turns out!  
> :)

"Marriage."

I shuddered when he spoke that word. I turned the page of "Greater than the Tides," a book on magic I had received when I was seven. I smirked. They had never intended that I actually use it. Since the day I got it I've read it a thousand times and it taught me so much about who I was. Who I am. Now it swam before my eyes, the words no more than a blur, a memory.

"This is what you were raised for, you knew this day would come and it has. I know you will make a perfect queen."

I grimaced at the empty words. The King was never very delicate and was always stubborn. He rarely listened to anyone besides his advisors and I had grown to see him less as a father and more as that Cold Man Who Never Smiled.

"Why? Why must I marry? What have we done that would make this change necessary? Have you angered some random King who lives who-knows-where? So you say 'Here is my daughter. There. Peace."

"Hold your tongue. You know as well as I it is more weighty than that. Besides, you are eighteen."

"O that's right. I'm a spinster. Hidden from society like a tree that once bore fruit but now slowly diminishes."

"We do not keep you here out of choice. It was for your protection."

"Right. Protection - with visiting hours."

"If you speak in that tone again I will be forced to--"

"To what? Lock me up? Marry me off? hmmm no you've done that. I guess the only thing left now is a whipping. But then my husband wouldn't want me. All well."

The King stood from the old chair my nanna used to sleep in before she passed away. I let myself be distracted from the angry eyes and looked out the window. The tower overlooked the village and the bustling people, and in the distance was Wood of the Dunadye -- trees that stretched for miles and met with the darkened horizon.

"I will be forced to keep you from reading."

My head whipped around to meet his. Reading had been my only concilation in the solitude of the tower. I could always escape to faerie tails of grandure while still sitting in my bedroom. If King Friedrich believed he could take what was left of my soul without a fight he was sorely mistaken.

"Please believe me father, that if you take a single book away from me you will never see me again."

We both stood frozen, our eyes burning with rage. For a second, it seemed something was going to erupt out of those icy eyes. But then something gave, and the man looked away. I turned to gaze at the setting sun as I heard his footsteps retreat. When I looked back, he was gone.

Sometimes I wish he would take a book. Then I would leave. I'm not sure yet how, but I would find a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry it will get less...depressing. I am also debating on what her sexuality will be (eventually) and let me know what you think.  
> Be as critical as you want to be.


End file.
